Oh Captain, My Hanyou Captain
by JoFoxx
Summary: Kagome is a young heiress that had spent most of her life in India, now her family sends to England to enter society and hopefully, find a husband. Lord of Fairfax, Hojo, seems to be the man of her dreams, but it seems the hanyou captain is not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any characters what-so-ever.

Chapter One

Kagome leaned over the railing and gazed at the deep blue waters below her. Here she was, sailing to England to stay with her cousin, Sango, and was not at all pleased with how the trip was going. Mostly because of a certain hanyou captain. She frowned as she replayed the dinner conversation that went on earlier in the evening.

She wasn't at all pleased with the dinner selection and although the ship's captain was as well as his wife, she really wanted to give the chef a piece of her mind. Well, she should've left that up to the captain's wife, but she wanted to help, that's all.

"Kagome?"

The young woman turned to see Hojo, the tenth earl of Fairfax, and most attractive lord that she had seen once she had left her home in India. She blushed as he looked at her with a warm smile and quickly remembering her manners, gave a small curtsy. "Good evening, my lord."

He walked up beside her and sighed. "I have always liked sailing. The smell of the ocean is a smell that eases my soul. Do you not agree, Kagome?"

She nodded, yet in her mind, she rolled her eyes at such a statement. "Of course, my lord. That is why I had retired early from dinner. I wished to clear any stressful thoughts from my soul and my mind, as well. I'm sorry if I had offended you by leaving."

"No, no. I was quite concerned, however, that I might have said something wrong." he said.

She let out a soft chuckle. "Oh never, my lord." She turned back to gaze up into the sky and the glittering stars that hung above the two. "What I really enjoy seeing out here on the deck is these stars. They constantly remind me of the nights I spent in India."

He looked at her and smiled. "You miss your home?"

"Very much. My uncles sent me to England to be introduced into society. Ah well, it is no matter. I love this view. It is so breath-taking."

"I could say the same thing about you."

She gasped and quickly turned to face Lord Fairfax. She had seen the twinkle in his tender brown eyes. He was so attractive! No wonder he was the most sought after lord in England. His neat chestnut locks danced in the teasing wind and his warm smile made the girl blush.

Kagome was soon aware how she must have looked. Her cheeks were so hot, she was surprised they weren't burnt. She bowed her head and turned back to look at the ocean below them. "Why I have no idea what you mean, my lord."

"Kagome." He took her hands and made her face him. Hojo sighed and gave her a smile. "I had no idea that when I came upon this vessel that an angel would be there as well. Your eyes are so warm and yet has a fierce compassion that only draws me in. Many men would say that your beauty is the only captivating thing about you, but I see differently. I know that you and I have only known each other for three months, but I feel my soul has known yours for eternity. I shall forever feel loneliness when I must go to Madrid soon."

She hid a small smile. She thought it was quite entertaining to see this attractive and powerful lord confessing how he felt about her. "Well, my lord, perhaps we shall meet again when you come back to England."

"No! That is the thing, my lady, I do not want to just meet again. I want to forever be with you!" he said with urgency. "Kagome, I love you and I knew that we were meant to be when you smiled at me that first day. Please, say you'll marry me."

Well, look at her! Here she was, worried about insulting the captain's wife and chef, and now she was being proposed to by the most handsome man in England. Her uncles would surely hear from her now. They had been quite certain that it would take at least a year for her to get married, but now just three months later, a man was on his knees just begging for her affection.

"Kagome?"

She looked back up at him and let out a sigh of distress. "Oh, my Lord Fairfax, this is quite sudden and all, but-"

He pulled her closer to him and gave her a look of adoration. "Please, Kagome, call me Hojo."

She chuckled. "If you insist, Hojo. I…"

'Now,' she thought, 'I must draw this out as long as I possibly can. My nana had always instructed me to make men live in suspense. I wonder how far I can possibly push him? He seems to be ready to give me anything I want. I want his love, of course, but I don't just want a submitting man.' "My darling Hojo, I-"

"Heh. There you two are." a voice announced.

She frowned and pulled away from the intimate embrace. 'Oh that man! Inuyasha Takahasihi is so infuriating! Always interrupting the conversations of Hojo and I or popping out of no where when I am out here on deck! Urgh!'

No matter how annoying the young captain was, he was the most admired by the young ladies. What made him so irresistible were his pointy ears upon his head and his long silver locks that were pulled into a ponytail. Kagome were quite drawn to his ears and silently wished to just rub them. What also drew her to the captain were his amber colored eyes.

She quickly broke out of her admiration for the hanyou captain and remembered the times he had been so rude and insulting to her. He constantly told her how she was nosy and laughed at how she had come upon to traveling on his ship.

"You are going to England to find a husband?" he asked her one day.

"Yes, I am. My uncles felt it was time I was introduced into society and find a man who is willing to take care of me." she replied in a haughty tone.

He let out a bark of laughter. "Well, Miss Nosy, you'll have better luck where you came from. No man in all of England would dare to try to handle a wildcat like you."

She gasped at his insult and turned to face him. "You disrespectful man! How dare you say that! I am from a good family, mind you, and I will take any of your remarks that you probably throw at those wenches you visit when you stop at different ports." With that, she gathered her skirts and made her way back to her room. To her annoyance, he just laughed at her words and went back to work.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

She glared at him. "Actually, Captain, you were."

"Ah well, perhaps you and Lord Fairfax can resume your conversation later on. For now, Lady Kagome, you should go have a chat with Captain Shippo's wife. I believe it had to do with dinner." he added with a wink.

'How dare he wink at me! In front of Hojo, no less!'. She turned her back to him. "Well, you may tell her that I will talk with her later."

"Unfortunately, I can't. You should go talk to her now, my lady."

She blushed at the embarrassment that she was facing. She crossed her arms over her chest and faced him. "Very well, I shall go to attend to her, then." She walked over to the stairs and looked back at Hojo. "My answer is 'Yes', my lord. I would **_love _**to be your wife."

She watched in amusement as his smile widened and would have believed that if she had refused his offer, he might've thrown himself overboard for losing what he called his 'soul mate'. She glanced at Inuyasha and headed downstairs. She was ready for this, but in the back of her mind, she felt she was way in over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters what-so-ever.

Chapter Two

"Oh, there it is." Kagome whispered to herself as she looked through Captain Shippo's spyglass. "It's my new home. It's -"

"England."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked over her shoulder to see a grinning hanyou captain. "Takahashi."

He gave her a dramatic bow. "Miss Nosy."

"Grr. It's Kagome!" she snapped and looked back at England. "I thought England was supposed to be exciting. My uncles told me it was one of the most beautiful countries ever. Well, excluding India, of course."

Inuyasha grinned and let out a chuckle. "I had no idea that my lady was so gullible and naive."

Ignoring his remark, she noticed Captain Shippo's wife approaching.

She left the captain and greeted the woman. "Good Morning, Ms. Souten."

Souten curtsied. "Lady Kagome. Are you excited?"

"I suppose I would have been if we arrived on a clear day instead of such a dreary one." she replied, motioning to the gray skies that hung above them.

Captain Shippo approached and laughed at Kagome. "Sunny days in England are as valuable as diamonds. You'll have to get used to this, my lady, for these are the only days that grace our beloved land." He bowed to her and went to help the crew get ready.

The two women watched as the crew prepared the longboat and winced as it scraped along the portside of the ship.

'Perhaps they're not as experienced as I pictured them.' Kagome thought with worry.

"Ah, we should get ready," Souten informed her, "Soon, my lady, we shall have to take the swing to get down to the longboat. It is very safe. I use it all the time and the crew is ready to help, of course."

'Put my life in the hands of those men? I don't think so.' she thought, but she hardly paid attention to the rest of Souten's lecture for she saw something twitch from the corner of her eye. 'Oh no.'

Souten let out a cry of happiness. "Oh, Captain Takahashi! I had wondered where you had gotten off to. I was just telling Lady Kagome about the swing and how wonderfully safe it is. Do you not agree, sir?"

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and to her dismay, he had the same smirk he always wore whenever the two talked to one another. Well, they argued than talked. Ever since he ruined Hojo's perfect proposal, she had desperately wished for him to be struck with a horrible case of sea sickness or something.

"I do not think her ladyship requires my assurance on the matter since it seems she has no fear at all. Of course, after being brought up by such decorated British officers in the wild of India, what woman would cower at the mere thoughts of a swing?"

She shot him a glare and hoped he would back down. However,Inuyasha merely brushed the look away as if it were lint on his coat.

Souten turned to Kagome, looking quite pale. "The wild? My lady, you did not really venture into the wild, did you? Oh, and please say that you did not encounter any horrid beasts such as tigers. Lord knows what you would have done if you had to encounter one."

"I shot them, Miss Souten." she replied with a sharp tone and rolled her eyes at the woman's dramatic gasp. She glanced back at the hanyou and mentally pictured his face crashing into the floor.

Although she wished that, she noticed how handsome Inuyasha really was. She still did not agree with his nature of fashion, but she did admire his physical attributes. 'How different he is from Hojo. Besides from being hanyou and all, the two are as different as night and day. Still, I must admit. Inuyasha is just as handsome if not more than Hojo.' she thought with a light blush.

"Oh my goodness! You shot them? My lady! Oh, goodness! With a revolver, I imagine?"

Kagome scoffed at Souten's question. "Heavens, no. I used a rifle."

Souten let out an even more dramatic gasp, causing Lady Kagome to groan in annoyance and Inuyasha to stifle his laughter.

He cleared his throat and looked at Souten. "Don't fret, my dear woman. Our Lady Kagome is skilled at firing a rifle and shooting arrows just as she is at winning the love of men. It's no surprise that she has as many tiger pelts as she does marriage proposals," he said with a wink in Kagome's direction. "A most prized collection, I would imagine. Don't you agree, my lady?"

Never had she met such a rude young man or rather a hanyou. Just as she was about to tell the young captain, Captain Shippo reappeared with a smile. "The swing has been prepared, Lady Kagome, if you are ready."

'Ready to shoot this hanyou, that is for certain.' she thought with a smirk. "No, thank you, Captain. I would rather used the ladder to the longboat like everyone else."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but kept silent.

Souten looked as if she were about to faint or rather have a heart attack from hearing such a thing. "The ladder! My lady, the ladder...you cannot!...Ah, it is far too dangerous! I will not allow you to do such a thing!"

'Apparently, English girls have no sense of adventure in their lives.' Kagome thought. 'Might have been helpful if my uncles warned me about this before they shipped me off.' She glanced at Inuyasha, whose amber eyes glowed with mischief and his lips had curled up to show his fangs.

"Come now, Miss Souten," he chided, "You really want Lady Kagometo take the swing? Why, such things are for ladies who swoon at the sight of a tiger. Lady Kagome is apparently made of sterner stuff."

Her brown eyes were practically glaring daggers at the young captain.Really, if he acted like this around her uncles, he would surely regret it. Ignoring him, she turned back to Captain Shippo. "I will not take the swing for I do not wish to be dashed along the side of the ship from the wind. The ladder will be quite fine for me."

Souten shook her head. "Oh, Lady Kagome. I just...I feel since your parents are no longer with us and your uncles trusted me to take care of you, I must do as such and this is not-"

"Oh, really!" Kagome snapped. She was getting quite irritated from the woman's blubbering. "Just show me this ladder and let us hurry before we get caught in the rain." The sky seemed to be darker and bigger every minute, it appeared.

She was quickly led to the ladder and while she had seemed prepared, it became quite apparent that she was not. It was quite a long way down and the ladder being made of rope and wood was making Kagome regret her choice. Still, the swing was made of rope and wood and at least with the ladder, she controlled her own life and there was no way she was going to let those crewmen handle it. Taking a deep breath, she hiked up her skirts and swung a leg over the ship's railing. Her foot sought the first rung of the ladder and she took that moment to look over her shoulder.

Which happened to be a big mistake. Kagome soon realized that it was a long, long way down to the longboat. Her pulse began to race and her mouth quickly became as dry as sandpaper. She froze upon the first step and began to contemplate that the swing might be fine after all. She was ready to ask for permission to use the swing and swallow her stubborn pride when she felt a large, warm and clawed hand cover her small, gloved one.

She opened her eyes to look deeply into the amber orbs of the captain's. He hung above her and his lips were curved into a smile, not one of mocking, but of kindness.

"Don't look down," he advised gently, "and you'll be fine."

Kagome nodded and took another deep breath. She had no choice and began to climb down. She would've spoken, but feared the sound of her voice, and would've asked for the swing, but no use for it now. She stared intently at the ship as she climbed down. The shouts of the crew drifted to her ears and she was thankful for their encouraged words for it made the roaring in her ears seem less harsh.Then, she felt their hands help lift her down from the ladder and helped her settle into the longboat. Which was good since as soon as her feet touched the boat's bottom, her legs nearly gave out.

She smiled at the cries above her, congratulating her success and once her blood resumed its natural flow within her veins, she looked up. 'That was not difficult at all. How silly it is to be afraid of such a little climb like that.'

However, Poor Miss Souten had chosen the swing, of course.Unfortunately, by the time she joined Kagome in the longboat, Kagome had become slightly annoyed at Souten's theatrics. Although Souten was quite adamant that the swing was the safest way, she had screamed like a banshee all the way down and collapsed completely upon reaching the longboat. Kagome was forced to wave smelling salts under the woman's nose until she regained consciousness.

Captain Takahashi quickly descended down the ladder after Souten had reached the longboat, gave nothing but admiring looks to Kagome. She noticed immediately and felt her chest swell up with pride for herself. 'It is a shame. He is such an agreeable person except for his personality. I imagine if I had not met up with Lord Fairfax first, I would probably be found falling for that hanyou captain.' she thought with a blush.

At least, that's what she thought until Inuyasha saw the smelling salts Kagome held under Souten's nose. "Well, well, Miss Nosy, I am sure you feel quite happy indeed for you finally have a chance to be useful to someone."

Kagome had done nothing but gave the young captain dark glares until they reached the dock. That hanyou had done nothing but enraged her further by seeming to find her glares very amusing instead of apologizing for his rudeness like a true gentleman would have done.

As soon as they were on dock, Souten strictly told Kagome not tolook at the convicted felons being loaded upon a ship. Kagome, however, found it hard not to do. She waited patiently for the arrival of her family and soon it grew thin, but suddenly the roar of hoof beats and shouts brought her to attention. For the shouts were of her nickname, not her real name.

"Kags! Kags!"

She looked up at a carriage and as soon as the door opened, there were many children that came out of the carriage along with small animals and at least three adults. She wasn't prepared for the group of children that rushed towards her and desperately craved for her attention.

"Kags!" a voice called and she looked up to see her mother's sister, her Aunt Kaede, fling her arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. She pushed Kagome away for a second to look her over. "Why, look at you. You are so grown up and so elegant!"

'I looked elegant when I got off the ship, now I probably look like I came out of a brawl with local street urchin.'

"You look so much like your father." Aunt Kaede exclaimed, her brown eyes gleaming with happiness. "I don't see once inch of your mother in you. Do you, Myoga?"

Kagome's uncle Myoga, who had not thrown himself upon his niece like his family, stood to the side and smoked on his pipe. He only replied with a "Humph", which seemed to satisfy Aunt Kaede.

Aunt Kaede seemed to spend the rest of the moment criticizing how dark Kagome had gotten in India, scorning her uncles, exclaiming how different she had become, reminding her of her childhood, and of course, comparing her to her own cousin, Sango.

Kagome wouldn't have minded this except for the fact that the notorious and forever annoying hanyou, Captain Inuyasha Takahashi, was still around and within earshot.

She blushed as she listened to the list of her flaws and tried to calm the many desperate hands that tugged on her skirts. She did not dare look up for fear of meeting the captain's amused gaze, but she did look up to see her cousin, Sango.

When they were just children, the mere age of fourteen and fifteen, Kagome and Sango had traveled to India with their parents to visit their uncles. Unfortunately, during the visit, a break of malaria claimed the lives of Kagome's parents and also caused Sango and her parents to flee back to England, leaving behind a sick and contagious Kagome, who they did not expect to survive.

Kagome watched as Sango waved to Inuyasha. "Good Morning, Captain Takahashi!"

He responded with a smile and deep bow, but before he could reply to the greeting, Miss Souten tugged upon his sleeve and whispered something to him, causing Sango to feel put out.

Sango turned to face Kagome and smiled. "Welcome, Cousin Kags." she said kindly.

Kagome found herself feeling very guilty all of a sudden. She had been struck by an inexplainable urge to strangle Sango seconds ago, but not because she had grown to be beautiful.

No, she wanted to slap Sango because she had caught her admiring Inuyasha Takahashi. Was she that dense? Did she not realize who Takahashi was and that he was extremely despicable? And why was Aunt Kaede allowing Sango to be exchanging such greetings with a ruffian like that hanyou?

Kagome turned back to Aunt Kaede with a smile. "Aunt Kaede, it's so wonderful to see you again. Thank you for letting me -"

"Souta!" Kaede snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you not to hold that dog by the head!"

The young girl turned to Uncle Myoga and smiled. "It is also very nice to see you again, Uncle Myoga."

"Humph." was all he said and upon seeing Captain Takahashi a few feet away, he waved and growled, "Welcome back, Takahashi. And how did you find India?"

Kagome never heard Inuyasha's reply for Aunt Kaede drowned it out.

"Come on, my dears, let us get Cousin Kags home. She isn't used to all this dreary weather and the last thing we want for her is to catch a cold, now. It would frighten all of her suitors away."

Then, Kagome heard the hanyou's remark and could easily picture his smirk. "I am sure that I can think of one or two who would not mind, madam."

She shot him a glare, but realized it did no good. For as she walked to the carriage with her swarm of cousins, he just gave her a huge mischievous grin. As soon as she was settled inside the carriage, the last thing she saw was Souten waving a handkerchief at her and saying "Oh, farewell, Lady Kagome! I shall call upon you next week!". However, beside Souten, Inuyasha Takahashi smiled all the while like a Cheshire cat.

Thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot to me! Believe it or not, this is my first

Fanfic so I hope you really enjoy it. Keep up the reviews and I'll soon have chapter three

Up in no time! Thanks again!

Jo Foxx


	3. Chapter 3

Full Summary: Kagome is a young heiress that had spent most of her life in India, now her family sends to England to enter society and hopefully, find a husband. Lord of Fairfax, Hojo, seems to be the man of her dreams, but it seems the hanyou captain is not and certainly does not agree with her choice. What secret does Captain Inuyasha Takahashi hold and is there something about Hojo that she might have overlooked? Will she be forced to admit that she was wrong for the first time?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters what-so-ever!

Chapter 3

"Oh, these gowns are simply beautiful, Kags. It must be awfully nice to have all this money and buy such pretty things whenever you want to." Sango said with a sigh as she admired one of Kagome's silk gowns. "I'm surprised you even wanted to stay here with us. I would've stayed at a luxurious hotel if I had that kind of money."

Kagome chuckled and watched her cousin hold her dress up to her shoulders. "My uncles would hardly allow it, Sango. They felt that the only way I could stay in a hotel would be if I had a chaperon. I don't mind staying here, though. It's a little crowded, but I'm sure I can get adjusted."

Sango let out an unladylike snort. "Oh, please, Kagome. There are nine of us including Mother and Father, a zoo full of animals, three staff members, and now you. It's amazing that we can all still fit in here." She did a twirl in front of the mirror and giggled. "You are so lucky, Kagome."

'You have no idea.' she thought with a secret smile. Then, Kagome remembered Sango making eyes at Inuyasha and decided to snoop for information. "Sango, how do you know Captain Takahashi?"

Sango stopped and looked at her young cousin. "You mean Inuyasha? He's a friend of the family and he's a friend of my-Oh! Never mind! Forget I said anything." she quickly said with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She put Kagome's dress back and tried to busy herself by putting things away.

"Sango."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a suitor?" Kagome asked with a mischievious smile.

That did it. Sango quickly turned to face her and sat down beside her on the bed. She grabbed Kagome's hands and was as red as a beet. "Kagome! Shh! I do not want the little ones to hear. For if they do, they'll surely tell Mother and Father. The last thing I want is for Miroku to be chased through town."

'Miroku? Why does that sound familiar?' she thought and faced Sango. "He isn't of your stature?"

"Oh, please. He's probably richer than you are. He comes from a good family, one known all throughout of England, that's for sure. I had heard rumors about him and his reputation with the ladies. I had told myself that he was a man not worth looking at, but I was wrong. Oh, Kagome! He's so handsome and such a charmer!"

'THAT MIROKU!' Kagome let out a snicker which immediately silenced the gushing of Sango. "You are in love with the lechorous Miroku? The man with the wandering hands? Oh, Sango, you poor dear. He came to India a few years ago and I had seen exactly what he does. He even asked one of my maids if she would bear his children."

The older girl just scoffed and would not listen to such talk. "You are utterly wrong, Kags. He has changed his ways and has promised me not to look at other ladies." Her eyes grew bright and dreamy. "I think he will propose to me, Kags! Is that not exciting?"

'Grr, that name.' "It's Kagome, Sango. Not Kags. Kags is such a childish name. The last thing I want is to enter society and be called 'Lady Kags'. It sounds utterly dreadful." Kagome got up from the bed and put up some of her fans. "Do not worry, Sango, your secret is quite safe with me."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and after put up her fans, they were called down to dinner. "Sango, would you like to wear one of my dresses for dinner?"

Sango literally jumped off the bed and clasped her hands in excitement. "Oh, Kagome, would you really let me wear one of your fine gowns? They're so beautiful and I'm afraid it'll rip or tear."

"Oh, really, now! Sango, I've plenty more and I'm sure I can order other dresses just like it. Now, here. You look quite pretty in this one." She handed her a light pink silk gown. "Perhaps you can wear it to that party your Mother was telling us about." With a sly smirk, she added, "Maybe Miroku will notice and propose to you on the spot."

Sango blushed and hit her cousin lightly on the arm. "Oh, Kagome, stop being so childish."

"I am not childish, my darling cousin, for I soon shall be a married woman."

That caused Sango to stop immediately. "What?"

Kagome closed the door and stood beside Sango. "When I was sailing here, I met Lord Fairfax. I'm sure you've heard of him?"

"Oh, of course. He's very attractive and smart and has quite a lot of money." she replied and let out a gasp. "Kagome! Did he propose to you?"

"Shh, Sango. You must keep this a secret. Only you will know." Kagome lifted up her dress sleeve to reveal a ring with a blue gem. "He gave me this before he left for Lisbon. I miss him terribly."

Sango brought the ring closer to see its quality and gasped in admiration of the jewel. "It's so beautiful! Uh, Kagome! You can't possibly get married yet! You have not been introduced into society and you have not had your first season. No, this cannot happen! You are only sixteen and too young to marry him!"

The young woman frowned at her cousin. "I'm only a year younger than you, Sango, and you think that you are ready for marriage."

"You and Lord Fairfax have known each other for what? Three months? Miroku and I have known each other for a year and a half now. We thank Captain Takahashi for that." she said with a small smile and went behind her dressing screen to put on the dress.

Kagome let out an irritated groan and sat back down on the bed. "What's so great about that man, anyway? You do realize he's a hanyou, don't you? He's so irritating, rude, has no fashion sense what-so-ever, and apparently finds amusement by teasing other people."

She heard Sango's muffled response as she dealt with the gown. "Did Captain Takahashi hurt you, Kagome?"

"No."

"I think he's quite charming once you really get to know him. He enjoys playing with the little ones when he visits for dinner and he's a good man. Not to mention, he is quite attractive."

"I do not really care if he is attractive, Sango."

"I think you do." She reappeared and went to look for some earrings in her jewelry box. "He used to be engaged to a rich lady named Kikyo, but it turned out to be a disaster. She was a horrible woman, very cold and cruel. She really did not accept the fact that Inuyasha was a hanyou and he was not willing to change even for her. Thank goodness they did not get married. I remember his mother, Lady Izayoi, was quite happy as well. She hated Kikyo."

Kagome listened to the story and felt a small pang of sadness for the captain. 'I don't understand. Why would anyone do that? Oh, Poor Inuyasha. What? What am I saying? I'm going to be married soon. I can't feel bad for men that I am not attached to. Oh, Kagome, pull yourself together!'

"Kagome?"

She broke out of her thoughts and gave Sango an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Let us hurry. Dinner is going to be cold if we keep chatting up here any longer."

The two cousins walked down the stairs and were met by Aunt Kaede and Uncle Myoga.

"Oh! My darling Sango! You look so exquisite! Doesn't she, Myoga?"

"Humph."

Aunt Kaede turned to Kagome and hugged her. "Thank you for letting her borrow your dress, Kagome. It was awfully nice of you to do such a thing."

She smiled and had a rosy blush upon her cheeks.

"Now, Sango, be careful not to tear your cousin's dress."

"Don't worry, Mother, I won't." Sango then gave them a twirl with the dress which brought even more compliments from her mother and soon her siblings came to see what the commotion was about.

Ding-dong!

Uncle Myoga walked to the door and gave what looked like a smile to Kagome to their visitor. He opened the door and let them in.

"Uncle Inu! Uncle Inu!"

"Uncle Inu?" Kagome said with confusion and looked up to meet the gaze of a grinning hanyou. The hairs on her neck stood up on end and she felt annoyance and anger. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha picked up Souta and gave her a careless shrug. "Why, my lady, I am here to have dinner with your relatives. You don't mind, do you?"

She suddenly felt all the gazes from her aunt, uncle, and cousins. She wouldn't back down to this dog. "Of course, not!"

They all went into the dining room and since Inuyasha was a guest, he got to sit at one end of the table while Uncle Myoga sat at the other end. Kagome stared intently as she cut up her steak and did not spare a single glance to the amused young captain.

Inuyasha stood up and raised his glass. "I would like to make a toast to Lady Kagome."

'Now, what does he want?' she thought irritably and looked up to see his wink. 'Oh! The nerve of that man!'

"May she go into English society by storm!"

Aunt Kaede laughed and raised her glass along with a "Humph" from Uncle Myoga. The children also raised their glasses. Even Sango, but Kagome left her untouched.

"Also, let us congragulate her on her soon to be title, the new Lady Fairfax, wife of Lord Fairfax." he finished with a wicked grin.

Her eyes widened and she winced as she heard her aunt's gasp of shock and the sound of her body hitting the floor. She glared at Inuyasha who only smirked. 'You are going to regret this.'

Whoo! I'm trying to update a chapter a day! I hope you guys are really enjoying the story! Thanks again!

Jo Foxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters what-so-ever!

Thanks for the comments, everyone!

Chapter Four

"Come, come, Miss Nosy, are you going to avoid me all night? You did promise me a dance and I know a lady like yourself does not break promises." Inuyasha chided Kagome with a sly grin as he followed her.

She gave him a sharp look as she glanced over her shoulder. "I do if it associates with such horrible men like yourself, Takahashi." She grabbed her skirts and tried to go down one hallway, but was instantly stopped by the hanyou captain. She frowned at his invasion. "Let me pass."

He shook his head and gave her a smirk. A smirk! Here he was thinking this whole situation was a joke and the only thing she was ready to do was shoot him with a rifle. "What would people say if they realized that Lady Kagome goes back on her word? They wouldn't trust you at all. They'd think you were a sly, sneaky girl raised to do demonic things that you were probably taught in India." He leaned in closer. "Is that really what you want?"

"What I want, Captain, is for you to go away." she replied through gritted teeth. "Have you any idea what you did?"

"Told your family the truth?" he answered with a shrug.

She scoffed. "Well, that truth has caused me to just go insane. My aunt constantly reminds me of how young I am or where did she go wrong or what on earth did my uncles teach me. My uncle, on the other hand, takes a glance at me and just lets out a "Humph". You did this on purpose just to get back at me, didn't you?"

He let out a chuckle. "I would never, dear woman. Now, you still owe me a dance." He took her hand and led her back into the ballroom. Once he found a nice spot, he gave her a deep, dramatic bow.

She gave him a small and stiff curtsy. She placed her left hand in his and her right one on his shoulder. "I think you're wrong. You certainly would do this just to cause trouble."

"Lady Kagome, I don't need to cause any trouble. You tend to bring it with you wherever you go." he replied wit a smile as they started to dance.

'Oh! He's so infuriating! Why if I were not raised a proper young woman, I would have no embarassment just slapping him! Oh, but then I'd get the scorning of my aunt and uncle and I know Sango would just give me lecture upon lecture about this imbecile.' she thought with a frown as she spun around.

"You seem to be quite troubled."

She smirked. "I would think the answer is quite apparent, Captain Takahashi."

"Well, do indulge me, my lady."

"It's only because I am in your prescence. If you see me with my cousin, you'll see my true tender-heartedness." she replied in a haughty tone and frowned as she heard Inuyasha's burst of laughter. "I'm afraid I don't see what is quite humorous."

Inuyasha quickly silenced his laughter and kept waltzing. "You have nothing to worry about, Miss Nosy."

She glared up at him. "Do not call me that!"

"Why not? It really suites you."

She heard the song end and gave him another stiff curtsy and to her dismay, he gave her another dramatic bow. "Thank you for the dance, Captain."

"Perhaps we should have another?" he asked.

She looked up at him and he seemed quite sincere. 'I don't know if I should. I don't think I could stand another dance filled with his idiotic comments, but he is a good dancer and-'. While she was thinking in her head, she subconsciously put her hand back in his.

He gave her a charming smile and to her it seemed his amber eyes started to glow. He led her back to their spot and they resumed their former position. They danced in silence for about a minute until he brought up a question that caught her off guard. "Why do you want to marry Lord Fairfax?"

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. All this time that they had met and talked, he really never brought up that question. "I think it was obvious."

"You'd marry a man for his charms? You do know that Lord Fairfax isn't exactly what he seems to be, don't you?"

She gave him a haughty look and turned her head to the side. "I have no idea what you mean. I do know he is better company than you, Captain."

Inuyasha let out a soft growl which completely startled Kagome. He settled down and gave her a serious look. "You hardly know the man and did you even ask him why he was going to Madrid? Rumor has said that the man has been in deep financial problems for quite some time."

"Of course I asked him. I'm not as stupid as those other women. He told me he was going there to retrieve some family heirlooms that he had to sell. He was quite persistent about it too. He said he sold his mother's ring and had to go back and fetch it now that he paid off some of his debt. Isn't that so noble of him?"

He gave her a disgusted look. "Why on Earth would you want to marry him, though?"

"Besides all the physical and obvious reasons? Well, he's a man who needs me." she replied simply.

"For what exactly? To cause some uproar in England? Oh, please, Lady Kagome, I don't think you need to be married to do that." he replied and spun her around.

'Urgh! This man shall never let go of this!' She gave him a look of annoyance. "I'm going to help him with his financial problems and other things that need...well, improving of sorts." she said with a slight blush.

He chuckled. "Ah, no wonder. He certianly does look like a fellow who is in dire need of being improved upon."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Then, quickly realizing who she was dancing with, frowned. "Oh, stop it! I know a few things about you that could be improved, Takahashi. For instance-"

He quickly put a finger up to her lip to stop her. "Ah, but you are not going to marry me, Miss Nosy. So, I really don't need to listen to your "suggestions". You can when you are no longer engaged to Lord Fairfax."

She let out a soft bark of laughter. "Well, Takahashi, that will be forever." She gave him a real, deep curtsy as the song ended, but he did not bow. She looked up at him in concern and confusion. "Captain?"

He just stared down at her in amazement and shock. "You really plan to go through with this? With the marriage?"

She looked at him with confusion and nodded. "Of course I do."

"Well, what about your family? They won't allow it."

'Why is he acting this way all of a sudden? Did we not just go through this? Ugh, he is so infuriating!' She just gave him a frown. "They may not allow it, but I am sixteen and of age. I can do as I like and I will marry Lord Fairfax. They can't stop me."

He quickly grabbed her upper arm and took her to an alcove so he could talk to her privately instead of making a huge scene. "You do realize, Lady Kagome, that your beloved Lord Fairfax is nothing more than a scoundrel."

She let out a gasp and glared at him. "You lie! You are just completely jealous of him and his accomplishments! If he is a scoundrel, my good sir, than what exactly are you?"

He gave her a sharp look. "A concerned friend."

She let out a burst of laughter in his face, which made him growl once more. "If you are what you say, than why on Earth try to ruin my one chance at true happiness?"

"If he is a chance at happiness, then I am a clown."

She looked at him with narrow eyes. "Well, all that is missing is your make-up."

He glared at her and it seemed that his eyes were turning red. He quickly blinked a few times and left the alcove.

She followed him and grabbed his arm. "Exactly where are you going?"

"To speak with your uncle. He'll stop this for sure."

'This stupid hanyou! He never learns!' She shook her head. "I already told you, Captain, he can't stop me from marrying Lord Fairfax."

"We shall see." With that, Inuyasha left Kagome and went down the hallway.

'Oh, I simply must see what this man is going to do.' She gathered her skirts and followed Inuyasha and tried to go as quick as he can. 'Oh, curse him for being hanyou! He may have gotten to Uncle Myoga already!'

"Kagome!"

Upon hearing her name, she turned to see her cousin. "Oh, Sango."

Sango quickly caught up with her and they resumed walking, Kagome half paying attention to their conversation. "What were you and Captain Takahashi arguing about?"

She shrugged and looked into a room. "Nothing, really. Just about my marriage to Lord Fairfax."

"Lord Fairfax? Oh, dear. Miroku told me that he doesn't like him at all."

Kagome chuckled. "Yes, he made that quite clear to me just on the dance floor. He's looking for your father. He truly intends to stop me from marrying. We shall have to see about it." Kagome took off down another hallway when she realized her cousin wasn't with her. She turned around to see Sango looking strangely at her. "Well, come along, Sango. We're going to miss the excitement."

Sango strode over to her young cousin and dragged her into another empty alcove.

'These British and their alcoves. Is it rude to simply talk in the hallway?' Kaogme thought with irritation. "What is it, Sango?"

She scoffed. "Kagome, I do not believe you. How can you not have realized it?"

"What?" Thinking it must have been her state of fashion, Kagome quickly looked at her dress and made sure her hair was still in place. "Do I look that horrible? Oh, Sango, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sango grabbed her cousin's hands and let out a sigh of annoyance. "Kagome, for one with sharp eyes as yours, you are blind at times! Can't you see? Isn't is so very obvious?"

She looked at Sango with irritation. "Apparently not."

"Kagome! Captain Takahashi is in love with you!"

And that's all for now! Lol! Hope you are enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters what-so-ever!

AH! I'm so sorry for the long long delay. School started back up here and my schedule has driven me to madness. I promise to get more chapters up sooner!

Thanks for the comments, everyone!

Chapter Five

Kagome let out a very unladylike snort. "Sango, what on Earth made you think that?"

Her cousin gave her a glare. "Kagome, as smart as you appear, you are quite the imbecile. It is so very obvious that Captain Takahasi adores you."

"Even if that is true, Sango, I have to say that the feeling is not mutual. Now, come along, I wish to see what your father has to say about that idiot's idea. I am quite sure that it will be very entertaining." Kagome began to walk out of the alcove when Sango grabbed her arm again and frowned at her young cousin.

"Are you deaf, Kagome? HE LOVES YOU!"

Kagome slapped her hand over Sango's mouth. "Quiet!" She took it away and sighed. "Sango, Takahashi and I are quite opposite. He infuriates me and he finds me quite annoying! Now, please let me have my fun and go see what is going on." She tried once more to go out of the alcove and looked in the hallway to see if anyone had heard their conversation.

Sango sighed and looked at Kagome. "Say what you will, but I have one more question for you."

"Yes?"

"If Inuyasha truly hates you, then why does he care so much about you marrying Hojo?"

"He doesn't care."

"You are both blind and deaf, my darling cousin! Inuyasha does care and I believe he is jealous of Hojo." she hissed.

Kagome spun around to face Sango, her cheeks in a light pink blush. "Now, listen to me, Sango. Captain Takahashi is probably prejudiced against Lord Fairfax. He called him a 'scoundrel'!"

"Oh, he didn't!" Sango gasped.

"Oh, but he did. Do you see? I don't know why that stupid hanyou is calling honorable men such names when he himself is one. Now, come along!" This time, Kagome took her cousin's arm and they left the alcove into the halls.

Sango walked beside her, still in disbelief. "I think you're wrong, Kagome. Inuyasha is hardly a scoundrel."

She did not pay attention to Sango, but kept looking down which halls that Inuyasha might have taken. "Believe what you will, my dearest cousin, but we are enemies. That is all there is to say. We completely despise each other. Have you not seen how we bicker?"

Sango nodded. "That is true. You two do go at it like cats and dogs."

"Precisely."

"I do recall him saying that he liked women who were quiet and sensitive. You are definitely not that, Kagome."

She smiled and chuckled. "That is very true." She stopped and heard her uncle's 'Humph' in a room. "There! Now, let's see what your father has to say to that hanyou's nonsense." She dragged Sango in the room and noticed Inuyasha's frown.

"Really, Myoga, if you let her do this, her name and honor will be dragged through the mud if she goes through with this." he told the old man.

Kagome let out a bark of laughter. "Do not listen to such nonsense, Uncle. Captain Takahashi and I had come to a complete misunderstanding on the dance floor and he has done something childish."

His ears twitched and turned to her. "Even if your family doesn't do anything to stop you, my lady, I can assure you that I will. There are far more dangerous things here than there are in your precious India."

"Would you be one of them, Captian?" she replied with a sneer.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed at her. She looked back at Inuyasha and gave him an apologetic smile. "I am sure that she appreciates your concern, Captain, and it is so nice of you to take an interest in Kagome's welfare."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What exactly do you mean, Takahasi?"

He gave her a serious look. "Lord Fairfax is not a man of honor, Lady Higurashi."

She looked up at him with shock and fear. "What? Is there something you know that I do not?"

Inuyasha gazed into her eyes, searching for something, but she couldn't exactly understand what. He sighed. "Let us go into the hallway." He took her upperarm and brought her out into the halls with Sango behind them. "Lord Fairax is-"

"Ah! Captain Takahashi!"

All three looked up to see none other than Lord Miroku. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha frowned, and Sango blushed as the handsome, young lord approached them. He gave them a bow and smiled.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku chuckled. "Nothing, my dear friend. Ah, who is this lovely young lady?"

Kagome blushed and nodded her head in greeting. "I am Lady Sango's cousin, Lady Kagome Higurashi."

He smiled and looked at Inuyasha with a grin. "So, this is the lady who was giving you the trouble on your last voyage, was it?"

Sango sighed in admiration and blushed when Miroku looked at her. "My lord."

"My lady. Would you care to dance?"

Her face lit up in happiness and she quickly pushed through Inuyasha and Kagome to go onto the dance floor with the charming young man. She smiled at Kagome and disappeared into the sea of dancers.

Kagome sighed. "I greatly await the day that I dance with my love."

The hanyou captain stared at her in anger and disbelief. "You don't love him. You can't."

She turned to face him and gave him a glare, then her face changed. She gave him a sly smile and walked past. "Can't I?" She quickly ran into Lord Fairfax's waiting arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Although her back was facing him, she could feel Inuyasha's heated, angry stare.

There ya go!

Sorry again for the late update guys!

Please comment!


End file.
